First Time Kisses
by that gurl over there
Summary: Auslly fanfic. Austin's mind gets more perverse with age and Ally has her mind set on one thing. Rated M for Austin's way too perverse mind. I decided to make this a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

First time kisses

It's not hard to think that Austin, along with getting older, got way more horny and perverse especially when thinking about Ally.

He sat in front of the piano his parents got him after lying about how much he loved the piano. Not that he didn't love the piano, but he would rather watch Ally play with their thighs and shoulders pressed together. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Mostly because he wanted them to practise here in case things got steamy between them because there's a bed if you know what I mean.

He was in his board shorts because the gang was going to the beach soon but he excluded the shirt since it was so hot. '_Eh I'll just put them on later'he thinks._ So all he does is sit there thinking about how great Ally would look in her bikini, how her breast will look and how tight her ass would be. Don't judge he is more perverse. Little did he know Ally was coming up to his room with a mission.

She burst into the room determined to get what she needed. Austin looked at her in awe. She was dressed in a low cut white crop top that showed her stomach and a little bit of her pink bikini. She was also wearing blue shorts. She looked sexy and he couldn't help but stare at her chest and her totally awesome legs.

"H-hey Ally," he stuttered.

"Hey Austin, remember how Trish wanted you to be her first kiss because you were the only male she actually cared a shit about?"

He does remember it. Trish had asked him to be his first kiss she wanted to be really hot and sexy so we ended up on the practice room couch. They definitely didn't get it on but Ally had said it looked like they were about to rip each other's clothes off but that would awkward seeing as though Trish is a good kisser he just didn't like her that way and neither did she.

"Yeah I do."

"Well I hadn't had my first kiss yet and I really need it to be someone I cared about so Austin would please be my first kiss? I want the full experience," she said looking at him and nervously twiddling her thumbs.

_Wait she is asking me to be her first kiss_ he thought _She doesn't have to ask me twice especially in that outfit_ he was definitely thinking of all the dirty ways this could end but he wouldn't do that to Ally he cared for her too much to even think of stealing her virginity when she didn't feel the same way.

"Sure c'mere,"

She brought her face down to meet his and their lips merged. What the hell was that she felt? He was wondering the same thing as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. She thought the position was uncomfortable considering she was basically straddling his knees. She also wanted to be much closer to him. She scooted across his lap until she was flush against him and she felt her lady parts heat up at the contact.

He groaned in the kiss and pulled away "Ally that felt amazing you doing that but don't do that anymore unless you want me to cut your experience short by my need of a cold shower."

She nodded though she was beet-red from the thought of her doing that to him.

Now that they were now comfortable with their position, Ally straddling Austin's hips on the piano bench and Austin's warm hands on her bare thighs, she was able to focus more on the kiss. Austin's lips were soft and moved in perfect sync with hers. She wanted more. His hands that were making soothing circles on her thighs moved up until his hands gripped her hips and using his thumbs rub the bare skin just above waist of the shorts. She gasped and was very surprised that she loved what he was doing. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. She lost her mind in that moment and all she wanted to do was be closer to him. He thought the same thing too as he got up with her legs wrapped around him not breaking the kisses which got more feverish and pushed her against the wall.

The kisses were even more feverish and he absent-mindedly grinded against her she gasped and he realized what he had done.

He pulled away breathless. "Ally…" he breathed, "I wanna give you the full experience but I need to know if I can touch you," he watched as her eyes went wide and he realized how that sounded.

"Oh no Ally not like that! I wouldn't do that to you," he said the last part softly. She nodded "Of course you can Austin. Don't hold back I want the experience and I understand if things get y'know… steamy,"

"Oh cool,"

He resumed kissing her slipping his tongue back in her mouth and they battle for dominance. He loves the feel of her breast and front pressed against his. Although he felt it unfair that she still had her shirt on and he was shirtless. While thinking that he also thought of how they could have already stopped I'm sure she had had enough experience, but he wasn't gonna stop, nope, he was loving this, the feel of her body against his the moaning sound she makes, her hand in his hair and the fact that she is absent-mindedly grinding against him.

To say he was hard was an understatement. He slipped his hand under her shirt and pulling it off before rubbing his hands against her toned stomach.

He moved his lips from hers and started trailing kisses down her neck, to her collarbone to the top of her bikini then back again. Her head was back against the wall her eyes closed and her mouth open. She let out a shaky breath as he nibbled on the skin where her jawbone meets her neck.

He moved his hand down to the zipper of her jeans and then moved to his bed where he laid her down. Pulling off her jeans so they were just in their swimsuits, he lowered himself onto her careful not to put too weight on her.

She thought of how is hardened need was pressed against hers and how his hands now gripped her ass. He thought Ally was so sexy and they are so close to getting it on but he still not sure how she feels.

Soon they pull away and for good this time. Ally had ended up on top when they were basically dry humping each other and she was breathless. She slowly got off him putting on her clothes.

"Thanks Austin that was amazing," she smiled at him before walking out. _He would figure it out sometime_ she thinks.

He sat on his bed dumbstruck before he remembered something. _Didn't she have her first kiss two years ago with Dallas?_

_Holy shit! Ally tricked me!_

_We are so going to have fun tonight _he thinks dirtily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note~ Hey There! Well I decided to make this a two-shot because of all the request and I decided why not. So please enjoy and review as well.**

**luv ya!**

* * *

Chapter 2: His favourite place to be

Ally and Austin were walking back his house. Ally thought that they were just going to write a song for a new single they had to get out next month. Austin had other plans. After the steamy kiss that they shared when she told him she wanted him to be her first kiss and after he realized that it wasn't her first kiss and that she wanted him, he wasn't going to just let her go was he? No way in hell.

They walked up to his room together talking as if they were old friends, like the kiss didn't happen. When they were at the beach it wasn't awkward at all. They did notice each other more though.

Once they were inside his bedroom he locked the door.

"Um.. Austin why did you lock the door?" Ally asked looking at him confused. She was genuinely confused but she couldn't help but inwardly smirk to herself.

He just stared at her with intense brown eyes. Before she could open her mouth to say something he grabbed her by the waist pushed her against the door, still staring at her with intense eyes.

He brought his face closer to hers like he was about to kiss her and then at the last moment switched to whisper in her ear.

"Ally, let's face it you want me and I want you we don't have to deny it anymore," he said. His voice was unbelievably husky. That turned Ally on.

Ally smirked and moved her hands to his waist, "Then let's not deny it,"

His lips were on hers instantly. She replied. He loved the way their mouths moved in sync and how soft her lips were. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo and right now it was like drugs to him.

There kisses became more passionate more need as he walked backwards towards his bed. When his reached the end of the bed they both fell backwards.

Austin rolled them over so that he was on top. Ally could feel the bulge against her shorts and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

Austin licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. Their tongues fought for dominance and Ally was losing but she really did not care at the moment. Her hips bucked and that got a moan out of Austin.

"You like that don't you," she ask in a seductive tone.

He shut his eyes and nodded as she did it over and over. His hands held down her hips as he whispered, "You are going to be the death of me,"

They resumed kissing and he took off her crop top and took his shirt off. She stuck my tongue out to enter his mouth but he sucked on it the way she would have sucked his dick.

He removed himself from her tongue after awhile and started trailing kisses down her neck. He reached her bikini top and looked at Ally, silently asking permission. Ally bit her lip and nodded. She arched her back and he pulled the strings. He took a minute to admire her.

"Wow, Ally," he said in wonder. It was not the biggest pair of breasts he's ever seen but they fit perfectly on Ally.

She blushed at his comment and traced his abs.

Before she knew what was going on Austin sucked on her breast and she made a small whimpering sound. He sucked until that nipple hardened and then he took the other in his mouth and using the other hand to play with the abandoned one.

His mouth found it's way back Ally's as he unbuttoned her jeans.

She tried to unbutton his but he put my hands over my head.

"Hey! Be fair!" she exclaimed. He looked at her and decided he was not going to win this. That look scared the shit out of him.

He sighed and let go of her hands and soon his pants joined her shorts. He trailed kisses down her body until he reached the lining of her panties. He could see from her underwear that she was wet. He took her panties in his mouth and dragged it down her body.

After a moment of just staring at her vagina his mouth was on her instantly. She gasped and let out a loud moan. He smirked happy that he could do that to Ally. As his tongue entered her she blushed and started moaning,groaning and gasping. Her breath had hitched and all she could feel was pleasure.

"Austin, Au-ah Austin, oh my gosh baby," she chanted.

He was encouraged by her words and by each moan of pleasure. "I'm almost there Austin. Keep going!" But he removed himself from her wanting her to cum with him inside of her. She groaned but this time in displeasure.

"Patience Ally,"

"I'll be patient, but that doesn't mean I'll like it," she grumbled. He chuckled at her child-like behaviour at a time like this.

She smirked up at him and he's not going to lie he was definitely confused. Before he could register what was about to happen she flipped them over and had pulled down his boxers. She had his mouth on him going dangerously slow. Up ...down...up...down.

He knows what she's doing he wants her to beg. But Austin Moon doesn't beg.

"Ally...Please,"

Ok maybe he does but it's Ally and Ally makes him do strange things.

She picked up speed and his groaning got louder he was about to cum when Ally removed her mouth. Austin flipped them back over and Ally looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Are you sure Ally?"

She nodded her head and he said "Ok."

He put on a condom that was in his pants and looked in her eyes for any doubt when he found none he did what she asked.

He slided into her and began moving in and out of her. Her moaning started up again and soon we had a rythmn.

"Faster!" she screamed.

Their movements became more erratic and they lost all sense of rythmn the only sounds in the room were loud moaning and Austin slamming into Ally. Ally felt like she couldn't breathe. Ally gave one last moan before reaching her climax and Austin reached his climax too. Ally felt high and like she was slowly floating back to reality.

She looked into the eyes of the man who made her feel this way.

"I love you Austin," she said slowly closing her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too Als," before falling asleep beside the most beautiful girl ever.

And would have thought all of this would happen because of one **Fake First Kiss.**

* * *

**A/N~ I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectation because I'm still playing the V card so... Well anyway If you liked it please review.**

**~Shanique3**


End file.
